La racine sous le grand saule
by Fanny54
Summary: Bal de Noël, 4ème année. Drago, désespéré de sa soirée, se retrouve seul dans le parc du château, pour s'éloigner des lèvres gluantes de sa cavalière. Mais le bal ne s'est pas mal passé uniquement pour lui, et bientôt, Hermione débarque. Comment réagira-t-elle lorsqu'elle s'apercevra qu'il est sur la racine, sa racine, sous le grand saule ?


**Disclamer** **:** Les personnages et le contexte de départ appartiennen Rowling.

 **Note d'auteur** **:** Oyez braves gens ! :) Me voilà **de retour** après des mois d'absence. J'ai été prise dans les études, les concours, du coup je n'ai pas réussi à m'investir sur fanfiction. Je vais être un peu plus active maintenant ! Je souhaite à tous de très **bonnes vacances d'été**. J'espère que vous avez de belles choses de prévues.

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour cette **alternative au bal de 4ème année** , une alternative qui réuni nos deux héros préférés. Cette histoire est écrite depuis presque un an, j'aurais pu la poster à Noël, c'est vrai, mais à cette époque j'étais en pleine publication de ma fic', donc elle est passée à la trappe...

 **Merci à mon n'amoureux pour la correction.**

 **Mise en condition :** Cette fanfiction se déroule pendant la 4ème année. Hermione et Drago sont donc âgés de quatorze ans, et c'est un jeune âge où on se sent encore très dépendant des croyances de nos familles/proches.

Cette histoire a été écrite sans aucune prétention.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **La racine sous le grand saule**

Un vent glacial s'abat sur mon visage, mais j'y suis indifférent, car je ne rentrerai pas dans ce fichu château. Pas maintenant. J'entends encore la musique de slow à gerber atteindre mes oreilles, et je ne veux plus croiser un seul couple ce soir. J'en ai déjà trop vu. Beurk. Qui avait donc eu cette maudite idée d'organiser un bal à Poudlard ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'il avait fallu que j'eus la bonne idée d'y aller ?

C'est Pansy que j'avais invité. Ou plutôt, qui m'avait demandé de l'inviter. Quelle connerie. Elle a passé son temps à se plaindre et à nous comparer aux autres couples. « _Regarde, même les Weasley ils dansent mieux que nous_ » ; « _Granger a l'air de passer une meilleure soirée que moi_ » ; « _Tu devrais te rapprocher de moi, on dirait que tu te fais chier_ » , « _Quand est ce que tu vas te décider à m'emballer ? Regarde cette Fleur comment elle dévore son Roger_ ». Si j'y suis allé avec elle, c'est par dépit, car qui d'autre aurais-je pu choisir ? Greengrass était prise, je ne voulais pas entendre parler de Bulstrode, et c'était in-envisageable d'y aller avec soit une fille plus jeune, soit une fille issue d'une autre maison que Serpentard, ou même seul.

Ce bal a été un chaos total. Et devant tous ces couples qui se roulaient des patins sur les bancs, je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix que de m'éloigner le plus possible de Pansy pour ne pas subir le même sort. L'idée même qu'elle puisse fourrer sa limace de langue dans ma bouche me répugne. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve là, assis sur la racine d'un grand saule, à pratiquement une heure du matin.

Mais c'est bien plus qu'une simple racine : c'est _sa_ racine. Elle est située au bord du lac, et la vue y est magnifique lorsqu'on vient en plein jour. Pourtant, je ne suis pas là pour la vue, mais bien à cause d'elle. De Granger. Maudite Granger. Une vraie plaie cette fille. Elle est un peu comme une épine. Elle s'incorpore dans votre main sans que vous ne la voyez, elle est tellement fine et tellement bien insinuée qu'il est impossible de la dénicher. Elle crée en vous une blessure -une plaie- qui a du mal à cicatriser. Et bien c'est tout l'effet qu'elle m'a fait ce soir. Elle a enfoncé une épine dans ma main. Je la revois encore assise sur un banc avec ce foutu bulgare que je prenais pour un ami. Il s'est penché vers elle pour lui embrasser le cou et s'est ensuite dirigé vers sa bouche. J'avais pourtant tout fait pour le mettre en garde : « _Granger n'est pas une fille facile, elle n'a jamais eu de copain_ » , « _La chose qu'elle aime par dessus tout, c'est ses bouquins, pas les mecs_ ». Voilà ce que je lui avais dit. Et cet idiot n'avait pas compris le message, pourtant peu subtile, que je lui envoyais : ne pas embrasser Granger.

C'est pour ça que je suis venu sur sa racine, pour me rapprocher un peu d'elle. Ou tout du moins, avoir l'illusion d'être près d'elle.

Je me surprends depuis quelques mois à la regarder dès qu'un professeur commence à poser une question, avant même qu'elle ne lève la main. Parfois, je souris bêtement lorsque, par excitation, elle balance une bonne réponse trop vite et qu'on ne comprend rien à ce qu'elle dit. Chaque jour, je la surveille quand elle rentre dans la grande salle pour manger, et il m'arrive même de mettre les pieds à la bibliothèque alors que je n'ai rien à y faire, tout ça pour l'apercevoir penchée sur un parchemin, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour que ce sentiment étrange s'insinue en moi ? Pourquoi suis-je soumis à cette fascination amoureuse alors que je la déteste ? Peut être que je l'aime. Et comment puis-je aller jusqu'à penser que je l'aime ? C'est insensé ! Impensable ! Complètement fou ! Et stupide. Surtout stupide. Je ne peux pas, et je ne pourrai jamais, même si je le voulais vraiment. De toute manière, je ne le veux pas. Enfin, peut être un petit peu, en fait. Stop, arrête de trop réfléchir Drago. Je soupire de tout mon soûl alors que j'entends des pas derrière moi. Je me fige immédiatement, invisible dans la quasi obscurité qui règne près du lac. C'est une fille, et elle sanglote bruyamment. J'ai toujours détesté ça, les filles qui pleurent. C'est répugnant et ça manque cruellement de classe. A chaque pas, elle se dirige un peu plus vers moi. Je me fige.

\- Ronald, tu as tout gâché, dit-elle entre deux reniflements.

Une onde de panique me traverse le corps. C'est la voix de Granger, et elle vient sur _sa_ racine. Merde, merde, merde, _je_ suis sur _sa_ racine. Avant même d'avoir le temps de réfléchir au motif de ma présence à cet endroit précis, endroit qu'elle occupe tellement souvent qu'il est impossible de ne pas être au courant, je la vois s'arrêter de marcher et observer dans ma direction. Elle doit distinguer ma silhouette, tout comme je distingue la sienne dans la clarté lunaire.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demande-t-elle.

Je n'ose pas répondre de peur de la voir repartir d'où elle vient, alors je m'écarte un peu, pour lui laisser une place où s'asseoir. Elle avance d'un pas et s'arrête à nouveau, hésitante.

\- Qui est là ?

Je n'ai plus le choix. Si je ne lui réponds pas, elle ne s'approchera pas davantage, et finira même par partir. Alors que si je lui parle, peut être qu'elle restera. Je me concentre pour prendre la voix la plus posée et la plus sympathique possible, ce qui n'est pour moi pas simple. Mais je n'ai rien à perdre.

\- C'est moi, chuchoté-je.

\- Qui, toi ?

Elle ne m'a pas reconnu. Elle a fait un pas de plus en avant, et penche la tête pour mieux me voir. Je soupire à l'idée de lui révéler qui je suis, mais autant lui dire avant qu'elle ne me voit.

\- Drago.

\- Malefoy ?

Le ton de sa voix a changé. Il n'est plus curieux, amical, mais inquiet et méfiant.

\- Oui, qui d'autre ? Mais que je ne t'empêche pas de venir t'asseoir à _ta_ place, lui dis-je.

Elle hésite une fois de plus. Elle s'attend peut être à un coup fourré de ma part pour la ridiculiser, encore. Mais il n'en est rien. C'en est fini. Jamais plus je ne la ridiculiserai. Elle finit par s'asseoir à côté de moi, sans rien dire.

\- Mauvaise soirée, hein ? Lui dis-je.

\- A qui le dis-tu.

\- Aller, raconte-moi. Il a fait quoi encore, Weasmoche ?

\- Ohh, ne me parle pas de Ron, par pitié, gémit-elle sans relever le magnifique surnom dont je l'ai gratifié.

Sa voix tremble, et elle pleure presque de nouveau. N'ayant pas envie de ramasser des larmes, je n'insiste pas. De toute manière, tout ce que peut faire Weasley m'indiffère, il est tellement pitoyable ce type.

\- Raconte-moi plutôt ce que tu fiches ici, dit-elle.

Je hausse les épaules et lui rétorque :

\- Envie de prendre l'air.

\- Le parc et grand.

\- Oui, et ? Dis-je d'un ton sans réplique.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sous-entende que j'avais choisi _son_ endroit.

\- Rien, répondit-elle. Mais il y avait peu de probabilité que les deux seules personnes qui prennent l'air se retrouvent au même endroit, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je ne réponds pas. Elle prend un mouchoir et se mouche bruyamment. Elle a complètement fini de pleurer à présent, mais son nez était encore plein. Beurk. Une fille qui pleure, c'est vraiment dégueulasse.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demande-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

\- Pansy, je réponds simplement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Pansy ? Me demande-t-elle encore.

C'est qu'elle est curieuse.

\- Elle voulait m'embrasser.

Elle émet une exclamation d'incompréhension.

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu... ne voulais pas sortir avec elle ?

\- Sûrement pas, je lui réponds en faisant une grimace de dégout, qu'elle a sans doute du mal à voir dans la quasi obscurité.

Je la détaille. Elle est en pyjama sous sa cape d'hiver aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle se tourne vers moi également. J'arrive à distinguer ses yeux et je la vois hocher la tête de gauche à droite, malicieuse.

\- Si tu penses que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu fiches ici, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

Je lui lance un regard noir en me demandant ce qu'elle sous entend, et s'il s'agit vraiment de ce à quoi je pense. Elle ne peut pas être au courant que je ne la déteste pas autant que je le dis, puisque personne ne le sait à part moi.

\- Ah oui, et à quoi tu penses ? La questionné-je d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Rien ! Dit-elle sur le ton de la défensive. Mais tu es bizarre ce soir.

\- Bizarre comment ?

\- Ça fait un quart d'heure que je suis là, à côté de toi, et tu n'as pas été vraiment méchant avec moi une seule fois, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Apparemment, Weasley l'a fait pour moi ce soir.

Elle s'esclaffe d'un rire cristallin. Elle me regarde, incrédule, hoche la tête de droite à gauche à nouveau avant de la mettre entre ses mains et de murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive, mais surtout, comment réagir face à ça. Je devrais peut être être méchant avec elle une bonne fois pour toute, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive plus. C'est notre moment, et ça sera sûrement le seul dans notre vie, je n'ai pas le droit de tout gâcher.

\- Tu es amoureuse de Krum ? Lui demandé-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Viktor est... incroyablement séduisant, gentil, attentionné, formidable...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je la coupe, ronchon.

\- Laisse-moi finir ! M'ordonne-t-elle.

Je lui lance un regard d'excuse.

\- Mais non, je ne pense pas être amoureuse de lui.

\- Tu l'as embrassé tout à l'heure.

 _\- Il_ m'a embrassé, elle hausse les épaules, c'est sans doute le moment qui a voulu ça, mais ça ne veut rien dire de plus, en tout cas pas pour moi.

La musique résonne toujours et quelques éclats de rire parviennent à nos oreilles. Le blizzard recommence à souffler, et j'entends les dents de Granger claquer.

\- Tu as froid, tu devrais rentrer, lui dis-je alors.

Je ne me comprends pas. Car j'ai tout, sauf l'envie qu'elle parte, et en disant ça, je prends ce risque. J'ai envie qu'elle reste assise à côté de moi, même si on ne parle pas. La voir ici avec moi m'apaise. Une boule se forme dans mon ventre en attendant qu'elle réponde, tellement je stresse à l'idée que ce tête à tête unique me file déjà entre les doigts.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer au château. J'ai déjà eu du mal à sortir sans qu'on me voit.

J'acquiesce, mais elle ne cesse pas de claquer des dents pour autant. Elle est en pyjama, ses cheveux sont encore coiffés en chignon avec de jolies mèches bouclées qui descendent de part et d'autre de son visage. Elle est plus belle que jamais. Je dois trouver une solution pour la réchauffer. Je sors ma baguette, et prononce :

\- Accio couette !

Hermione -voilà même que je l'appelle par son prénom dans ma tête- rigole entre deux claquements de dents.

\- Tu fais souvent ça ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est la première fois.

\- Mais, hésite-t-elle, tout le monde va voir ta couette passer.

\- Je pense que personne en à quelque chose à faire à cette heure tardive, dis-je en regardant ma montre.

Je la regarde, elle est frigorifiée. Sans que je ne me contrôle vraiment, je place ma main dans son dos et la frotte vigoureusement pour la réchauffer. Elle se fige d'abord à mon contact, puis, aussi irréel soit-il, elle se rapproche de moi et se serre littéralement sur mon côté droit pour capter la chaleur qui émane de mon corps. Bien que surpris, je continue de la réchauffer en passant ma main dans son dos, en profitant de chaque seconde de ce contact unique.

\- Ah, la voilà.

C'est ma couette. Je lâche Hermione qui se décolle légèrement de moi, gênée, et je nous englobe tous deux dans ma couverture en plumes de canard, entourée de la housse aux couleurs de Serpentard.

\- Les nôtres sont moins épaisses, dit-elle.

\- C'est normal, il fait plus chaud dans les tours.

\- Mais, sans vouloir t'offenser, je préfère la couleur de nos housses de couette.

Je rigole. C'est sans doute la première fois qu'elle m'entend émettre autre chose qu'un ricanement.

\- Et moi j'ai horreur de la couleur de vos housses, lui répondis-je.

Elle rit à son tour, et presse la couverture contre elle, s'en recouvrant presque entièrement du cou jusqu'aux pieds. Et puis je la vois en renifler le coin. Je l'imite, en espérant qu'elle ne sente pas mauvais, bien qu'il ne soit pas dans mon habitude de puer, sait-on jamais, mais je ne remarque rien d'anormal. Aucune odeur.

\- Ta couette sent incroyablement bon ! Elle s'exclame. Les nôtres n'ont pas ce parfum, je me demande à quoi c'est dû. C'est une odeur salée. Ça me fait penser à la mer, mais en plus agréable. Avec une petite touche boisée. Une odeur d'herbe, ou de dentifrice à la menthe. C'est vraiment bizarre, ce n'est pas une odeur de lessive, mais une odeur de...

Elle s'arrête et me regarde étrangement. Je me demande à quoi elle pense, et surtout, qu'est ce qu'elle va m'accuser d'avoir fait. Je ne fais jamais rien dans mon lit qui pourrait la répugner pourtant. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contente d'approcher le nez de mon cou pour humer ma peau. Sa respiration déclenche bon nombre de frissons dans tout mon corps. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, mais déjà elle ouvre la bouche pour parler.

\- Mais c'est toi ! C'est ton odeur qui sent si bon.

\- Ou peut être simplement mon parfum, lui rétorqué-je malgré la surprise de l'entendre dire quelque chose de positif à mon sujet.

Elle hoche la tête de gauche à droite, pour réfuter ma théorie.

\- Non, ce n'est pas l'odeur d'un parfum. C'est une odeur naturelle. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses sentir aussi bon, se moque-t-elle.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu te ficherais de moi un jour sans que je rétorque.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses ne pas me détester.

\- Hein ?

Elle se tourne vers moi et chuchote avec malice :

\- Je le sais Drago. Je m'en doutais depuis un moment déjà. Et te trouver là ce soir en est encore la preuve. Tu es sur _ma_ racine. Là où je travaille tout le temps, et un vrai Malefoy ne salirait pas ses fesses en s'asseyant au même endroit qu'une Sang de Bourbe, imite-t-elle, hautaine.

Je ne souris pas à sa plaisanterie, trop perplexe, je détourne même le regard d'elle. Elle a tout compris, je le crains. Mais si ça l'avait dérangée, jamais elle ne serait venue s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça change. Je ne peux pas, et je ne pourrai jamais, balbutié-je.

\- Ça change beaucoup de choses pour moi, dit-elle doucement, comme pour me rassurer.

J'ai peur de comprendre, ou plutôt de mal comprendre. Peut être que nous ne parlons pas du tout de la même chose. Elle attrape alors mon bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule tout en regardant le lac. Irréel. Les minutes défilent dans un silence constant. La musique finit par s'arrêter dans le château et les portes se ferment. Nous sommes enfermés dehors pour la nuit. Je me décale légèrement, afin d'attraper sa tête entre mes deux mains. J'hésite quelques secondes, et je l'embrasse. Doucement, tendrement, puis passionnément. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire ça, en train de vivre ça. Cette soirée était un chaos total, et voilà qu'elle se transforme en la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie. Elle répond à mon baiser avec une fougue que je ne soupçonnais pas, et quand nous relâchons enfin la pression de nos lèvres sur celles de l'autre, nous nous regardons, songeurs. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous parler, nous nous comprenons. Je lis dans son regard, dans son sourire et dans la manière dont elle me caresse le visage qu'elle pense à la même chose que moi : nous ne pouvons pas et nous ne pourrons jamais nous aimer. Les deux univers dont nous sommes issus sont trop différents, notre éducation est différente, mes amis sont ses ennemis, tout comme ses amis pour moi. Personne ne comprendrait, si bien que nous finirions nous même par ne plus comprendre. J'avais déjà tellement de mal à comprendre moi même pourquoi elle me faisait cet effet.

\- C'est notre moment, me chuchote-t-elle.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement bref de tête, déjà triste d'imaginer que je vais la quitter, que cette nuit est notre seule nuit, mais j'éloigne cette pensée pour l'embrasser. Il a le goût de l'interdit, ce qui le rend d'autant plus appréciable. Interdit par mon éducation et sûrement la sienne, interdit par nos proches qui ne comprendraient pas, et interdit par ma lâcheté à reconnaître devant tout le monde qu'en réalité, je l'aime. Elle, une Sang-de-Bourbe, une miss-je-sais-tout insupportable, imbue de sa personne, avec des cheveux en pagaille et des dents de lapin. Je l'aime elle, qui est détestable sur bien des aspects. Et elle ressent la même chose pour moi, je le crains. Cette haine profonde, viscérale, couplée à cet amour douloureux et inavouable. Nous savourons les sentiments contraires qui nous animent et une impression d'extase m'enivre lorsqu'elle pose ses lèvres humides dans mon cou, sur mon torse et sur ma bouche. Elle qui avait si froid est aussi chaude qu'une bouillotte sous mes mains qui se promènent le long de son dos.

Le matin arrive. Trop vite. Et bientôt, les portes du château s'ouvrent à nouveau. On se regarde, cachés derrière le tronc du grand saule, toujours assis sur sa racine. Notre racine. Elle approche ses lèvres des miennes, sachant qu'il s'agit là de notre dernier baiser. Le dernier de notre vie. Nous en profitons un moment, puis elle finit par se détacher, lentement. Elle se lève, sa main toujours logée dans la mienne, ses doigts glissent doucement le long des miens. Dernier contact. Puis plus rien. Son index lâche mon pouce qu'elle tenait encore et nos deux mains tombent mollement le long de nos corps. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, pour lui dire que je ne regrette rien de cette nuit, mais elle me coupe.

\- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées.

Elle a raison. Alors je ne dis rien, et je la laisse se diriger vers la porte du hall d'entrée, voyant cette nuit irréelle s'éloigner irrémédiablement de moi. Et je reste assis sur la racine, à me demander si notre histoire se termine vraiment aujourd'hui.

…

* * *

...

Alors, alors, mes chers lecteurs, qu'avez vous penser de cette petite histoire ? Ce n'est pas l'OS que j'ai écrit que je préfère, je crois que j'aurai du mal à faire quelque chose que j'estime mieux que « _Le Bilan d'une Vie_ », mais il y a quelque chose dans cet OS que j'aime. Je crois que j'adore écrire à la première personne du point de vue de Drago. Il faudra que je songe à écrire une fic entière de la sorte.

 **Merci** aux lecteurs qui prendront le temps de me laisser un petit message. Surtout aux anonymes à qui je ne pourrai pas répondre.

Pour ceux qui suivent « _L'ennemie charitable_ », la dernière partie est écrite, ça arrivera courant de l'été. Merci de votre patience.

 **Bisous**

 _Fafa._


End file.
